Barney
Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 1) is a Barney & Friends Video Box Set released on July 4, 1992. The set is all 8 episodes of the first season released to VHS. Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 1) Episodes Tape 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right For Me #Playing It Safe #Hop To It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! Plot Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Family Night is coming up the following week and the kids are having fun with families in different ways. All except for Kathy, who feels her family is too small. Barney comes to see the others' projects for the special night, while she is in sorrow. Bringing it up to Barney later, he tells her that her family's love is a wonderful size. Luci reads a story about family pets, and Kathy leads the gang in singing My Family's Just Right for Me, to show her changed thoughts. After the kids play "Three Little Monkeys", Barney and his friends learn all sorts of important safety rules. They even put on a play of "Little Red Riding Hood" to teach Baby Bop about strangers. Later, when Barney slips on a toy ambulance truck and bruises his tail, the kids learn about cleaning up their toys after they're finished playing with them. When Tina and Luci are playing basketball, Tina is upset when she can't perform a basketball trick like her sister can. Barney stops by to show Tina all the great things she can do with exercise. Barney and the kids play games and sing songs about exercise and find out how fun it is to learn about their bodies. With new found energy and confidence, Tina ends up being able to do the trick. Shawn plans to give Zippity his carrots, as he doesn't like them. Luci tells him that they are good for him, which leads to Barney and his friends learning more about healthy foods and the four food groups. From a silly story about a boy only eating noodles to making Mish Mash Soup, the group has fun learning about the food that keeps our bodies fit. Barney introduces his friend, James Turner, who sings about how farmers grow food and about a bird's "silly supper." As a final surprise, Barney decides to have a healthy snack picnic, with all the different healthy foods. After Shawn tries a carrot left over from the picnic, he suddenly likes carrots. Talk about the weather! The kids do much more than that as Barney squeezes all four seasons into one rollicking imaginary holiday. You won't believe how much fun you can have celebrating the wind, rain, and the snow. There's a barrel-full of songs about Spring's showers, Summer's warmth, Fall's leaves, and Winter's chill. Michael is reading a story to Derek, Kathy, and Min called "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". Barney arrives and decides that he and the kids will go on a treasure hunt to find the treasure from the book. When Min leaves for a trip to her grandma's to celebrate her birthday, Michael wishes that everyone can go on a trip. With some help from Airline Pilot Captain Barney, everyone is flown in to Imagination City. While there, they explore different transportation methods, from trains and boats to just walking around. Songs Tape 1, Episode 1 #Barney Theme Song #Old King Cole #Old King Cole (Reprise) #If All The Raindrops #I'm A Little Teapot #The Barney Bag #I'm A Little Robot #Animal Parade #The Rocket Song #I Love You Tape 1, Episode 2 #Barney Theme Song #The Family in the Dell #BINGO #Hush Little Teddy #Rock-A-Bye Baby #Riding in the Car #The Sister Song #Where is Family? #My Family's Just Right for Me #I Love You Tape 1, Episode 3 #Barney Theme Song #Three Little Monkeys #The Traffic Light Song #The Barney Bag #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Walk Across the Street #The Stranger Song #Clean Up #I Love You Tape 1, Episode 4 #Barney Theme Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Shape Up Freeze #Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) #Animals in Motion #I Love You Tape 1, Episode 5 #Barney Theme Song #Aiken Drum #Mish Mash Soup #Apples and Bananas #Peanut Butter #Milk Song #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Silly Supper #Snackin' On Healthy Food #I Love You Tape 1, Episode 6 #Barney Theme Song #Four Seasons Day #Rain Medley: (Little Drops of Water; Rain, Rain, Go Away; and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If It Never Ever Rained Again #Mister Sun #Fall Song #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #I Love You Tape 1, Episode 7 #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Frere Jacques #Painting the Shapes #Old Brass Wagon #The Barney Bag #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Tape 1, Episode 8 #Barney Theme Song #My Aunt Came Back #The Airplane Song #Sally the Camel #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Down By the Station #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat #I Love You Trivia * This episode marked: **The first episode written by Stephen White. **The official beginning of Barney & Friends First Era (April 6, 1992 - May 6, 1997) **The first time the "Barney Theme Song" is sung with [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] lyrics. **The first appearances of Min and Shawn. **The first appearance of "The Barney Bag". **The first time "I Love You" is sung with [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] lyrics. **The first appearance of the Barney Says segment. **The first time Michael appeared without his sister Amy. **The first time Tina appeared without her sister Luci. *Despite being listed as a song on the back Time Life VHS cover, the song, "Yankee Doodle" didn't appear in this episode. Goofs *When Barney sings the line "We're a happy family" in "I Love You", Michael and Tina are seen lip-synching to the song. *This episode marked: **The first episode written by Mark S. Bernthal. **The first time Jenny Dempsey performs Baby Bop. **The first time Derek appeared wearing glasses. *The quote "He's tangled up in the jump-rope again." references [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Three_Wishes Three Wishes]. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version of this episode, the songs, "The Family in the Dell" and "Where is Family?" were edited out to make the episode shorter. Also the ending to the "Barney Theme Song" is different than the original version. The Barney Says segment is also much different. *The squeaky toy that Luci pulled out of the chest resembles the same toy seen in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Backyard_Show The Backyard Show]. *This episode marked: **The first episode released by Time Life Video. **The first episode where the Barney doll does not wink at the end. Instead, hearts are seen coming out of the Barney doll, similar to those used in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert Barney in Concert] and "Caring Means Sharing". **The first time Luci appeared without her sister Tina. **The first time Baby Bop leaves. **The first episode in which Barney says his famous catchphrase, "Super Dee Duper". He says it during the Barney Says segment. **The sixth time where time-lapse is used. **The first episode where the Barney Says segment contains a song. **This is the one and only episode where Barney ends up getting hurt. *When a scene of this episode where Barney slips on a toy ambulance was shown in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety], the close-up shot of Barney's sore tail and the red cross on the toy ambulance were both censored. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version of this episode, the songs, "The Traffic Light Song", "Walk Across the Street" and the reprise of "The Stranger Song" were omitted, due to time constraints, and the Barney Says segment is much different than the original version. *During the Barney Says segment, the shot of Barney saying his line doesn't wipe, but cut, to the episode clips. *Before, During and after the incident where Barney slips on the toy ambulance, you see on the built in board the drawings of kids' artwork about the episode's topic, in which all or most were used for the episode's end credits. *This episode marked: **The only episode in which every song (save for the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You") is a new Barney song. **The first time Baby Bop magically appears. **The second time in which "I Love You" is sung as a duet. *This episode reveals that Min doesn't like to take naps. *A different Barney doll is used at the beginning of this episode. It would be seen again in "Going Places!". *This episode marked: **The first time Barney isn't seen or heard coming to life. **The first time a guest appeared on [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends]. '' **The first time Barney and the kids sing the whole "I Love You" song together. *The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "''Eat, drink, and be merry...". *Although Kathy doesn't appear in this episode, her teddy bear is seen in her cubby. *According to this episode, everyone's favorite food is as follows: **Tina: macaroni and cheese, which later would be Baby Bop's favorite food. **Luci: salad. **Shawn: birthday cake. **Michael: cold watermelon. *This is the first time that when Barney transforms back into his doll form at the end of the episode, he is seen holding an object, for example, in this episode the object is a carrot. *This episode marked: **The first episode to use the magic words Shimbaree, Shimbarah, from the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_the_Backyard_Gang Barney & the Backyard Gang] series. **The second episode where the Barney doll doesn't wink. **The second episode to contain a song during the Barney Says segment. *During the Barney Says segment, there is an alternate angle shot of Michael and Shawn together after Barney sings the first two lines of "Skating, Skating". *We learn that winter is Luci's favorite time of the year. *The Barney doll doesn't wink at the end; instead a snowflake lands on his nose, and melts off with a spark. *This is the second time Barney falls asleep. The first was in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Waiting_for_Santa Waiting for Santa]. *The kids at the beginning of the episode whom Luci says goodbye to were named Sarah and Louis. *This episode was released in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Colors_%26_Shapes Barney's Colors & Shapes], a VHS two-pack that also came with a VHS copy of the season 2 episode "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" *Stephen White plays Rainbow Beard the Pirate in this episode. *The bottom of the magic bottle can be seen before Barney pulls it out of the book. *When Barney pulls the magic bottle out of the book, it is quite apparent that the book is filled with blank pages. *The bottle containing the map was actually a leather-wrapped chianti bottle that Stephen White purchased from a garage sale. *This is also the only episode to feature Barney on the tire swing with a rainbow appearing above him on it, (like in the ending of the theme song). Also notice the Barney dolls aren't in the exact same poses as they differ from the scene in the theme song and the ending of this episode & the scene is in a different angle. *Min is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her Grandmother's House. *This was Sally the Camel's second appearance. *This is the second time they use the magic words Shimbaree, Shimbarah *During Sally the Camel, the same Sally costume is used from Barney in Concert. It appears again in Carnival of Numbers. *This was the first Barney & Friends episode never to be released on VHS. *A different Barney doll (the same one used at the beginning of "Hop to It!") is used during this episode. *This episode was remade three times. The first time being the Season 6 episode Ready, Set, Go!, the second time was in the Season 6 home video, Round and Round We Go, and the third time being the Season 12 episode Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure. *Before Barney came to life, you can see the doll isn't on the tire swing, before his voice is heard. *Both Sally the Camel, and the "Barney's Fire Department" Fire Truck were used in Barney in Concert. *The end credits show paintings from the classroom not shown anywhere throughout the episode. *The episode was on during the PBS Barney Pledge Drive in March 1993. (1992 Version) Part 1 to 164 # Part 1: The Queen of Make Believe Funding and Theme Song # Part 2: TQOMB - Chapter 1 # Part 3: Old King Cole (1992 Version) # Part 4: TQOMB - Chapter 2 # Part 5: Old King Cole (Reprise, 1992 Version) # Part 6: TQOMB - Chapter 3 # Part 7: If All the Raindrops (1992 Version) # Part 8: TQOMB - Chapter 4 # Part 9: I'm a Little Teapot (1992 Version) # Part 10: TQOMB - Chapter 5 # Part 11: The Barney Bag (1992 Version) # Part 12: TQOMB - Chapter 6 # Part 13: I'm a Little Robot (1992 Version) # Part 14: TQOMB - Chapter 7 # Part 15: The Animal Parade (1992 Version) # Part 16: TQOMB - Chapter 8 # Part 17: The Rocket Song (1992 Version) # Part 18: TQOMB - Chapter 9 # Part 19: I Love You (1992 Version) # Part 20: TQOMB - Chapter 10 # Part 21: Season 1 Episode 1 - Barney Says, Credits and Closing Funding # Part 22: Hey Hey the Gang All There! Music Video from The Backyard Show and My Family's Just Right for Me Funding and Theme Song # Part 23: MFJRFM - Chapter 1 # Part 24: The Family in the Dell (1992 Version) # Part 25: MFJRFM - Chapter 2 # Part 26: Bingo (1992 Version) # Part 27: MFJRFM - Chapter 3 # Part 28: Hush Little Teddy (1992 Version) # Part 29: MFJRFM - Chapter 4 # Part 30: Rock a Bye Baby (1992 Version) # Part 31: MFJRFM - Chapter 5 # Part 32: Riding in the Car (1992 Version) # Part 33: MFJRFM - Chapter 6 # Part 34: The Sister Song (1992 Version) # Part 35: MFJRFM - Chapter 7 # Part 36: Where is Family (1992 Version) # Part 37: MFJRFM - Chapter 8 # Part 38: My Family's Just Right for Me (1992 Version) # Part 39: MFJRFM - Chapter 9 # Part 40: I Love You (1992 Version) # Part 41: MFJRFM - Chapter 10 # Part 42: Season 1 - Episode 2 - Barney Says, Credits and Closing Funding # Part 43: Hello, Hello, Hello Music Video from The Backyard Show # Part 44: Playing It Safe Funding and Theme Song # Part 45: Three Little Monkeys (1992 Version) # Part 46: PIS - Chapter 1 & 2 # Part 47: The Traffic Light Song (1992 Version) # Part 48: PIS - Chapter 3 # Part 49: The Barney Bag (1992 Version) # Part 50: PIS - Chapter 4 # Part 51: Buckle Up Your Seatbelt (1992 Version) # Part 52: PIS - Chapter 5 # Part 53: Walk Across the Street (1992 Version) # Part 54: PIS - Chapter 6 # Part 55: The Stranger Song (1992 Version) # Part 56: PIS - Chapter 7 # Part 57: Clean Up (1992 Version) # Part 58: PIS - Chapter 8 # Part 59: I Love You (1992 Version) # Part 60: PIS - Chapter 9 # Part 61: Season 1 - Episode 3 - Barney Says for Long, Credits and Closing Funding # Part 62: London Town Music Video from Three Wishes and Hop To It Funding and Theme Song # Part 63: HTI - Chapter 1 # Part 64: Tina's Sad Song (1992 Version) # Part 65: HTI - Chapter 2 # Part 66: Our Friend Barney Had a Face (1992 Version) # Part 67: HTI - Chapter 3 # Part 68: The Clapping Song (1992 Version) # Part 69: HTI - Chapter 4 # Part 70: The Exercise Song (1992 Version) # Part 71: HTI - Chapter 5 # Part 72: Move Your Body (1992 Version) # Part 73: HTI - Chapter 6 # Part 74: Shape Up Freeze (1992 Version) # Part 75: HTI - Chapter 7 - One More Time Please # Part 76: Shape Up Freeze (Reprise, 1992 Version) # Part 77: HTI - Chapter 8 # Part 78: Animals in Motion (1992 Version) # Part 79: HTI - Chapter 9 # Part 80: I Love You (1992 Version) Coming Soon on September 2019 on YouTube Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe #Barney Theme Song (Play it Safe!'s version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Play it Safe!) #Min's wearing clothes for king! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) #Barney comes to life (Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) #King Barney! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Barney Old King Cole (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Imagine Clouds!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Imagine That!) #Barney If All the Raindrops (Barney Goes to School's version (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney Goes To School) #Let's Go Inside when it's Raining!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from All Mixed Up!) #Barney I'm a Little Tea Put (Only Time) (Clip and audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney The Barney Bag (Books Are Fun!'s version) (Clip from The Queen Of Make-Believe and Audio from Books Are Fun! (episode)) #Let's Make Our Own Robot!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) #Barney I'm a Little Robot (1992 version) (Clip from The Queen Of Make-Believe and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) #Barney Animal Parade (1998 version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from ABC Animals) #The rain stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #Barney The Rocket Song (Barney in Outer Space's version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) #Barney I love you Part 1 (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Playing it Safe!, Three Lines, Three Corners!, What a World We Share and Having Fun with Arts and Crafts!) #Min's make believe and leave!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Imagine That!, What A World We Share and Having Fun with Arts & Crafts!) #Barney comes to play (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney Says Segment (The Queen of Make-Believe!) (for BarneyIn2014 on PBS for Time Life) #And remember, I Love You! (That Makes Me Mad!'s version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) #Barney End Credits (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe #Barney Theme Song (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Read with Me/Dance with Me and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #It's King! (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney comes to life (The Queen of Make-Believe) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #King Barney (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney Old King Cole (1992 Version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney Old King Cole (Reprise) (1992 Version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Imagine a wild west! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney If All the Raindrops (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Barney Goes to School and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney and kids go inside when it's raining! (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney I'm a Little Tea Put (Only Time) (Clip and audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney The Barney Bag (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Let's Make Our Own Flags (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney I'm a Little Robot (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Everyone is Special! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney The Animal Parade (1992 Version) (Clip from ABC Animals and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #The Rain Stop we can go outisde! (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney The Rocket Song (1992 version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney I love you (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe, My Family's Just Right for Me (episode) and Barney in Outer Space) #Barney I love you Part 37 (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, A Picture of Health, Barney's Musical Castle, Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?, The Queen of Make-Believe (1st), Play Piano with Me!, A Day at the Beach and The Queen of Make-Believe (2nd)) #Time for us to leaving soon! (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from A Picture of Health, Barney's Musical Castle, Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?, The Queen of Make-Believe (1st), Play Piano with Me!, A Day at the Beach and The Queen of Make-Believe (2nd)) #The Bubbles for kids! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, The Queen of Make-Believe and The Nature Things!) #Miss Jo leave and Cody the Cat leaving (Clip and audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe and Any Way You Slice It) #Barney comes to play (The Queen of Make-Believe) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney Says Segment (The Queen of Make-Believe!) (for BarneyIn2014 on PBS for Time Life) #And remember, I Love You! (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney End Credits (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Short Version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends The Complete First Season